


Caged Heat A Fixit Story.

by J2lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lover/pseuds/J2lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will NOT leave my brain till I write it and even though I have 4 other stories I am trying to write with the episode they showed on Supernatural last night I had to write it. This is a fix it story for Caged Heat. Because it pains me GREATLY to watch CAS kiss MEG –yuck-  This is not beta’d so read it at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean are in an abandoned house. They are talking and all of a sudden Sam goes missing. Dean puts down his mug of whisky and goes to look for his brother. He finds him knocked out cold in a different room. As he bends down to check on Sam something cold cocks him on the back of the head knocking him out.

He and Sam come to and they are tied to chairs with Demon’s guarding them.

“What now?” Dean says.

“I think I know who you can ask.” Sam says.

Suddenly you can hear footsteps on the floor and Dean turns around and looks.

“Evil Bitch.” Falls from his lips as he sees who is coming into the room. It’s the Demon named Meg.

“Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction.” Meg drawls out.

“Meg, I’ve been dying to see you again.” Dean says.

“Well here I am big boy. So what should we do now?” She asks Dean.

Dean looks at her and grins his smirky little grin he does so well.

“How about I rip you to shreds?” Dean asks.

“Kinky I like. But a little Q and A first if you don’t mind. Now where’s your boss?” Meg asks.

Sam smirks and huffs. “You think we work for somebody?”

“I happen to know for a fact you’ve been juggling Crowley’s orphans. Now where is he?” Meg asks.

Sam rolls his eyes and says, “Don’t know, don’t care.”

“You’ve been working his beat for months.” Meg says.

“Doesn’t mean we get face time.” Sam says.

Dean raises his eyes brows at her and she walks over to him and puts her hand on his skin and it’s all Dean can do not to throw it off his shoulder.

“Where’s he take all those Demon’s you catch for him.” Meg asks.

Dean just looks at her and smirks.

“Ok officially over the foreplay, satisfy me or I’ll satisfy myself.” Meg says.

Sam laughs; it’s a hollow sort of sound.

“Something funny Sam?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. Meg really.” Sam says.

“Because where I’m sitting.” Dean says.

“Don’t worry.” Sam says. “She can’t do jack squat. She’s totally screwed.”

“Sam you’re not helping.” Dean calls out.

“Look at her Dean, she’s furious. If she could kill you she’d have done it by now. She’s running,” Sam says.

“Am I?” Meg asks.

“Judging by the level of sweat on you. Yeah. Which means you’re running from Crowley. Which makes sense, Crowley would want to hunt down all the loose for loyalists now that he’s big man on campus.” Sam says.

“How would you know?” Meg asks.

“It’s what I’d do.” Sam says.

Meg looks at Sam and then looks at Dean.

“She can’t kill us.” Sam says to Dean, “she needs us to get her to Crowley. So she can stick that knife in his neck. It’s him or her.”

“Well I hope you both lose. Good luck.” Dean says.

“So you know what you gotta do now right?” Sam says.

“Let me guess you’re going to tell me?” Meg says.

“Work with us.” Sam says.

“Whoa. What?” Dean says.

“We’ll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition, we go with you. And you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits.”

“What?” Meg asks.

“Doesn’t matter, question is can you get us what we need?” Sam says.

“I apprenticed under Alistair in hell just like your brother. So Dean can I make Crowley do whatever I want?” Meg asks Dean.

“Yeah, she can.” Dean says.

“It’s a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around.” Meg says.

“You gonna untie us?” Dean asks.

“Please, don’t’ pretend you don’t enjoy it.” Meg says as she walks out of the room.

Once they get untied Sam goes outside and calls for Castiel.

“Castiel, we need you. It’s important.” Sam says as he huffs. “Cas we found something it’s... it’s this gold box. Apparently Nazi’s were after it back in the day. One tried to open it and their face melted off. We think it’s... ready for this? The arch of the covenant. Yeah so... “Sam says.

“I’m here Sam.” Castiel says as he appears. “Where’s the box?”

“I can’t believe you fell for that. That was the plot of Raiders idiot.” Sam says.

“I’m mid battle Sam.” Castiel says.

“I could give a rat’s ass about your little pissing match with Raphael.” Sam says.

“Listen to me Sam.” Castiel says.

“No you listen. I don’t care what you’re dealing with up in heaven. You owe me.” Sam says.

“You may not care, but believe me.” Castiel says before Sam cuts him off.

“I’m sorry do you think we’re here to talk this out?” Sam asks.

“Sam I can’t just…” Castiel says.

“If you don’t’ help us. I will hunt you down and kill you.” Sam says.

“Will you boy? How?” Castiel asks.

“I don’t know yet. And I will look until I find out, and I don’t sleep.” Sam says.

“You need help Sam.” Castiel says.

“I need your help.” Sam says.

Dean’s in the house looking over some papers. When Sam and Castiel come back into the house.

“Wow you actually showed. I owe you a chicken dinner Sam. What happened?” Dean asks

Sam shrugs his shoulders like nothing has happened like he didn’t just call the Angel of the Lord an idiot and threaten to end his life if he didn’t help Sam.

“No big. This is what friend’s do for each other.” Sam says.

Dean looks at him and doesn’t believe a damn word Sam is saying.

The three of them put together a summoning spell and they are waiting for it to work.

“It’s not working, Crowley’s hidden from me. “ Cas says.

“Well it look like we’ll have to try this the hard way.” Dean says.

They break into their grandfather’s place and are looking for clues to where Crowley the Demon is when their grandfather walks in with a gun in his hand.

“Can I help you?” He asks looking at Dean. “What do you want?”

“We want to know where Crowley is.” Dean says.

“If I even knew, why would I tell you?” Samuel asks.

“Because you’re our grandfather.” Dean says.

“Samuel. I’m going to get my soul back.” Sam says.

“Who says you can get it back?” Samuel asks.

“Me.” Sam says.

“I can’t.” Samuel says.

“What’s wrong with you? Do you want to work for Crowley?” Dean asks.

Dean looks at Sam and Castiel.

“Cas could you give us a minute?” Dean looks up and Castiel is gone.

“Look we are your blood, but if you don’t’ want to make us I can’t help you. I just gotta know why? What is Crowley holding over you? You owe us that.” Dean says.

Samuel walks over to a drawer and starts rifling around in it. He pulls out a picture of Mary Winchester his daughter Sam and Dean’s mother and hands it to Dean.

“Mom.” Dean says.

“He’s going to give her back to me.” Samuel says.

“Crowley’s going to bring mom back from the dead?” Dean asks.

“Tell me you don’t’ want her back.” Samuel says.

Dean looks down at the picture then back at his grandfather.

“You know the one difference between me and you? You know how to live without her.” Samuel says.

“Look I know how you feel.” Dean says.

“No you don’t. She was my daughter, and she’s dead. And I can do something about it.” Samuel says.

“You really think Crowley’s going to make good here?” Dean asks.

“He brought Sam back, and me.” Samuel says.

“Trust me, no going down that road.” Dean says.

“What are you saying?” Samuel asks.

“I’m saying stop trying. It’s going to go nowhere good. Samuel I know we’ve had our differences but I’m your grandson. And I’m telling you that this is wrong for so many reasons.” Dean says.

“You’re a hypocrite.” Samuel says.

“I’m asking you to learn from our mistakes.” Dean yells at his grandfather.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Samuel says.

“Fine bring her back, but what are you going to tell her? You going to tell her you made a deal with a demon? That you wouldn’t help out her sons.” Dean yells.

“That’s enough, just get out.” Samuel says.

Dean and Sam leave and they go back to the house they were staying in with Cas. Cas is sitting on the couch watching porn. And he looks really engrossed in it like he’s enjoying what he’s watching. Sam and Dean are studying at the table they have books open and are lost reading.

“It’s very complex. If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter why does he keep slapping her rear?” Castiel asks innocently.

Sam and Dean exchange shocked horrid looks.

“Perhaps she’s done something wrong?” Castiel says.

“You’re watching porn? Why?” Dean asks.

Castiel looks at Dean then looks back to the TV before saying “because it was there.”

“You don’t watch porn in a room full of dudes. And if you do, you don’t talk about it. Just turn it off.” Dean yells.

Castiel looks at the TV then down at his crotch with a confused look on his face.

“Now he’s got a boner.” Dean says.

There’s a knock at the door and Castiel can’t even be bothered to see who it is he keeps watching the porn as Dean walks over the door with a gun and opens it. Standing on the porch is Samuel, he walks into the house.

“Is this what you boys do? Sit around watching porno’s with angels?” Samuel asks.

“You’re not supposed to talk about it.” Castiel says.

Sam walks over and turns off the TV.

“Why you are you here Samuel?” Dean asks.

“It’s what Mary would want. Alright this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there.” Samuel says as he hands Dean a piece of paper. That’s where he tortures them, interrogates them, I don’t really know. But the place is a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn’t want in. And nothing gets out period. “Samuel says.

“Well thanks.” Dean says.

“I wish you wouldn’t do this.” Samuel says.

“Come with us.” Sam says.

“I may be soft, but I’m not suicidal.” Samuel says as he walks out.

Sam Dean and Cas walk outside and meet Meg and her 2 demons.

“Remember me?” She asks Castiel.

“Why are we working with these abominations?” Castiel asks.

“Keep talking dirty it makes my meat suit all dewy.” Meg says.

“Alright, simmer down.” Dean says, “we know where Crowley is.”

“Great tell me.” Meg says.

“Yeah tell you so you can just leave us for dead.” Sam says.

“You boys have serious abandonment issues.” Meg says.

“We’ll show you alright? But we are all going together.” Sam says.

“What I’m just supposed to trust you?” Meg asks.

“No you’re not that stupid.” Sam says. “We leave in one hour.”

Meg eyes Castiel up and down before she walks off Dean watching the exchange between the Angel and the Demon confused.

Dean and Cas are back inside and Cas is just staring off into space.

“You know Cas you could help.” Dean says.

“I’m ambivalent about what we’re attempting.” Cas says.

“Well breaking into monster gipmo was not on the two for one at the champagne room.” Dean says.

“I’m not sure retrieving Sam’s soul is wise.” Cas says.

Dean walks over to him and stops looking at him.

“Wait, what? Why?” Dean asks.

“Not if you want him to survive.” Castiel says.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asks.

“Sam’s soul has been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for more than a year. And they have nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. Do you understand?” Castiel asks. “If we try and force that mutilated thing down Sam’s gullet we have no idea what will happen. It could be catastrophic.” Castiel says.

“You mean he dies?” Dean asks.

“I mean he doesn’t. Insanity, physic pain and he’s locked inside himself for the rest of his life.” Castiel says.

“But you’re saying you don’t’ know anything for sure?” Dean asks. “I mean he could be fine.”

“He could be yes.” Castiel says.

“Ok then.” Dean says.

“But I sincerely doubt it.” Cas says.

“Well if he’s not fine then you fix him.” Dean says with a smirk knowing Cas will do anything he asks of him.

“Dean I wouldn’t know where to begin.” Castiel says.

“Then you figure it out Cas. Come on. I mean the guy’s a frickin replicate. He needs his soul. Look we get it back and if there are complications then we will figure out a way to deal with those too.” Dean says.

“Of course.” Castiel replies with his head down.

Dean walks away from Cas and back toward the things he was packing before his back turned to Cas.

“Or we fail. And Sam suffers horrifically.” Cas says.

Dean doesn’t notice that Sam is in the background listening to every word they have been saying. Dean walks off leaving Cas in the room alone.


	2. Chapter 2

They get to the building where Crowley is hiding out. Sam, Dean Castiel and Meg and her two demons.

“It seems pretty quiet.” Dean says.

“It’s not I can feel it, meet me at the side door.” Castiel says before disappearing.

Castiel opens the side door for the group holding it open. The group walks into the building not sure what they are going to find. They walk down a hallway with cells, and the floor is wet and something nasty is on it. Which Dean is not even going to think too long about that. They walk down the hallway shining flashlights into the cells.  A mutated man jumps out at Dean scaring him some. They turn down a corridor and Castiel stops.

“Wait.” Castiel says.

“What is it?” Dean asks.

Suddenly there is barking and Dean is thinking oh fucking great hell hounds. Dean hates hellhounds which is not shocking considering some ripped him to shreds and drug him to hell once upon a time.

“Dammit he’s got guards.” Meg says.

They all look at each other. Dean is freaking out a bit and he says, “hell hounds.”

“Go.” Dean says and they take off running down the hallway. They bust through 2 door and shut them as one of Meg’s demon’s get caught by a hellhound. They put a couple stakes through the handles of the door to hold them shut. But Dean knows it’s just a matter of time before those hellhounds get in.

“I knew this was a trap.” Dean says to Meg.

“What do you want a cupcake?” Meg asks.

“Alright, that should keep them out.” Sam says.

“Not for long, how many of them are there?” Dean asks.

“Lots, probably all pulling for you.” Meg says. “I didn’t know this was going to happen. Them chewing on my meat suit outta buy you a few seconds.”  Meg says as she tries to leave the meat suit she is occupying but she can’t.

“It’s a spell I think from Crowley, in these walls you’re locked inside your body.” Castiel says.

“Karma’s a bitch. Bitch.” Dean says.

“Take this and hold them off, you can see them. This is our best shot.” Sam says as he hands Meg the knife.

“At Crowley. Take it and go you kill the swarmy dick. I’ll hold them off.” Meg says.

Cas walks over to Meg and he takes the demon in his arm and he kisses her and it’s not just a chaste kiss it’s a kiss full of passion and tongue. Dean and Sam look at one another like what the fuck is going on here? Dean is wondering why the hell his angel is kissing the filthy demon bitch. And he will figure that out later but for now they have to kill Crowley.

“What was that?” Meg asks.

Dean and Sam are looking at Castiel like what the fuck was that dude?

“I learned that from the pizza man,” Castiel says.

Dean thinks well if that is what you do when you watch fucking porn you won’t ever be watching porn again. It boils his blood to watch Castiel kissing some filthy demon like that.

“Well A+ for you.” Meg says. “I feel so clean.”

They run out of the room leaving Meg to battle the hellhounds. They continue down a hallway then walk down some stairs with Castiel leading the way.

“I can’t see jack.” Dean says.

Suddenly there is a blinding flashing light and Cas is gone.

“Cas,” Dean calls out.

“Dean.” Sam says.

Dean turns around and he sees Samuel standing there.

“You sold us out?” Dean asks as demon’s grab both him and Sam.

“Damn you Samuel.” Dean says.

“Yes, and I have to say best purchase I’ve made since Dick Chaney.” Crowley the demon says.

“Heya Crowley, how’s tricks?” Dean asks.

“Above your pay grade. Been working, big things. Alas you’ll be too dead to participate.” Crowley says.

Dean and Sam are struggling against the demon’s holding them.

“Really?” Dean asks.

“Shame I have to do away with you both. I rather enjoyed your servitude.” Crowley says as he smirks.

The demons lead Sam and Dean down a hallway, and throw them in rooms with locked doors. Meg is still holding off hellhounds with the Angel knife. Until a demon punches her and she falls down losing the Angel knife.

“Sam, I’m standing in pee.” Dean says.

“Consider yourself lucky.” Sam says.

“Yikes, that sucks.” Dean says.

Samuel opens the window to Dean’s cell and looks in Dean looks at him disgusted.

“If you want forgiveness find a priest.” Dean says.

“I just want you to understand.” Samuel says.

“Oh I understand.” Dean says cutting him off. “That you’re a liar. You talk about putting blood first. Which is fine, because you sound just like my dad? The difference is he actually did.” Dean says.

“I am putting blood first.” Samuel says.

“Oh give me a break.” Dean says.

“Mary’s my blood. My daughter. Don’t come at me like I sold you out Dean. You sold out your own mother, and it was her or Sam and you chose Sam. Plain and simple.” Samuel says.

“Oh that is such crap. You want to know what really happened. You chose a demon over your own grandsons.” Dean says.

“See it how you want.” Samuel says. “I don’t’ even know what Sam is and you want me to protect him? And you? You’re a stranger. NO tell me really what exactly are you supposed to be to me?” Samuel asks.

“I’ll tell you who I am. I’m the guy you never want to see again. Cuz I’ll make it out of here trust me. The next time you see me, I’ll be there to kill you.” Dean says.

“Don’t think there’s going to be a next time.” Samuel says.

“What ever gets you through the night.” Dean says.

Samuel walks away shutting Dean’s screen back up. Suddenly his door is unlocked and he turns around to see who is there. Two of Crowley’s demons are there. They grab Dean and drag him down the hallway. Samuel is in the hallway and watches as they drag his grandson away. Sam is listening by his door wondering what the hell is going on.

Meanwhile Meg has been captured and she’s strapped to this table and this demon is about to start carving her for information. Sam is pacing back in forth in his cell and he crouches down on the floor and lifts up his jacket and bites his arm sucking blood from it.

Dean is being dragged into a room and locked in to what looks like a room where Crowley does his experiments. There is blood everywhere and dead carcass of demons everywhere as well. Dean is a little disgusted by it and is doing his best not to puke his guts up all over the floor not that you could tell with all the blood. Two of Crowley’s workers bring two demons into the room and Dean smirks.

“I know Shashank was a great film, lets skip the shower scene huh?” Dean says.

“Look breakfast.” One of the demons says.

Meanwhile with Sam two demons walk into the room and he stands up asking.

“What did you do with my brother?”

“Oh you’ll find out. Your about to join him.” A demon says as he tries to take a step closer.

He can’t move however and looks up and sees Sam has made a devils trap on the celling holding them where they are. Sam smiles at them with blood on his teeth and gums.

Meanwhile Dean is fighting two demons alone with everything he has got in him. Sam’s running down the hallway calling out Dean’s name.

“Dean.” Sam calls out.

Sam arrives just in time as Dean is being pinned down by both the demons. Sam looks around for a weapon. And grabs a pipe off the wall and starts wailing on the demons with it.

Meanwhile the demon is still torturing Meg and she’s not giving in. Dean sneaks in behind the demon and grabs the demon knife from his hand and stabs him through the guts.

“Dean Winchester is behind you.” She says.

Dean undoes her restraints and they walk down the hall.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and Crowley goes to where he does his experiments and Dean turns off the alarm and Crowley turns around and sees him.

Sam sneaks up behind him and hits him in the head knocking him to the floor. Crowley is crawling around on the floor and coughing.

“Is that really necessary?” Crowley asks as Dean takes out the demon killing knife. “I just had this dry cleaned.” Crowley looks up at the celling and sees the devils trap they have prepared for him there.

“So to what do I owe the reach around?” Crowley asks.

“Crowley.” Meg says as she walks into the room.

“Whore.” Crowley says.

“Ok you know what, the best torture is when you don’t’ have to get your hands dirty.” Meg says as she scrunches her hand and makes Crowley fall to the floor spitting up blood. “Sam wants a word with you.”

“What can I do for you Sam?” Crowley asks.

“You know damn well.” Sam says. “Now I want my soul back.”

“And here I just thought you grew some balls Sam.” Meg says.

“Well?” Sam asks.

“No.” Crowley says.

“Meg.” Dean says.

Meg walks forward and does her hand scrunching thing making Crowley fall to the floor on his knees again throwing up blood.

“I can’t.” Crowley says.

“Can’t or won’t?” Sam asks.”

“I said can’t. I meant can’t you lop headed lumberjack.” Crowley says. “I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits. No way. I’m good, but I’m not that good.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Sam asks.

“You don’t. But it doesn’t change anything. I’m telling you, Sam why do you want that thing back? Satan’s got one choice of juicy entertainment in there. You could be a drooling mess.” Crowley says.

“Sam I hate to say it. But he’s right.” Meg says.

“Ok I get it. Thanks.” Sam says. “He’s all yours.”

“What are you crazy? He’s our only hope.” Dean says.

“Dean you heard him. He can’t get it he’s useless.” Sam says.

Dean hands Meg the knife.

“You’ll let me back out right?” Meg asks.

She walks towards Crowley. “This is for Lucifer you pompous little.”

Crowley trips her and she falls down. He throws the knife at the celling breaking the devils trap and says, “that’s better.”

He slams Dean and Sam up against the walls with a snap of his fingers. Castiel shows back up finally.

 

“Leave them alone.” He says.

“Castiel, haven’t seen you all season. You the calvary now?” Crowley asks.

“Put the knife down.” Castiel says.

“Are you that bossy in heaven?” Crowley asks. “Hear you’re losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby.”

Castiel rattles the bag he’s holding and Crowley asks him, “hey what’s in the gift bag?”

“You are.” Castiel says as he holds up Crowley’s skull.

“Not possible.” Crowley says.

“You didn’t hide your bones as well as you should have.” Castiel says.

Crowley pulls the knife away from Meg and sticks it under his arm and claps his hands.

“Cookie for you.” Crowley says.

“Can you restore Sam’s soul or not?” Castiel asks.

Crowley snaps his fingers and Dean and Sam fall from the walls standing up.

“If I can help out in any other way.” Crowley says.

“Answer him.” Dean yells out.

“I can’t.” Crowley says.

Cas looks pissed off and he looks down at Crowley’s bones then he sets them on fire. Dean looks away from the blaze the bones have made. Crowley starts to disappear he’s on fire. Till there is just a pile of Ash. Castiel puts his hand down putting the bones out. Sam and Dean look at him in amazement.

Dean walks over to the pile of Ash and looks at it. Sam picks up the demon knife ready to kill Meg but she’s disappeared.

“Well she’s smart I’ll give her that.” Dean says. “I was going to kill her too. Course I would have given you an hour with her first.” He says sarcastically to Cas.

“Why would I want that?” Castiel asks.

Dean just looks at Castiel with a bewildered look on his face.

They head outside and they are standing by the Impala.

“Thanks Cas, if it hadn’t been for you.” Dean says.

“Crowley was right; it’s not going well upstairs.” Cas says as he looks towards the sky.

“if there’s anything we can do.” Dean says.

“There isn’t. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I’d rather be here.” But what Castiel doesn’t say is with you. But he sure is thinking it.

“Look Cas we know you got a steaming pile on your plate.” Dean says as he looks at Cas. “There’s no need for apologies. We’re your friends.”

“Listen Sam, we’ll find another way.” Castiel says.

“You really want to help? There’s a prison full of monsters. Can’t just leave them. Can’t let them go.” Sam says.

“I understand.” Castiel says.

“Come by later Cas I want to talk to you.” Dean says and then Cas is gone with a flap of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I’ll call my deleted scene in 6X10 Caged Heat. This is what should have happened but who am I but a fangirl with perverted thoughts. This is unbeta’d read at your own risk.

Dean and Sam go back to their hotel room and Sam leaves like he does every night. Dean has no clue what Sam does. But whatever it is what it is because Sam never sleeps and Dean needs to. So Dean is left alone and he goes to shower. He finishes quickly really just tired and wants to get into bed and go to sleep. He dresses and gets into bed and he just falls asleep when he hears and feels the rush of wings.

“Cas,” Dean says.

“Dean. Sorry I could not come sooner. I had to be in heaven.” Castiel says.

“It’s fine Cas. I understand.” Dean says as he swipes a hand over his face slowly.

Dean gets out of bed and walks over to the couch he sits down on it and try’s to be calm but his blood is boiling again now that he remembers why he asked Cas here in the first place.

Dean stands up and crowd’s up into Cas’s personal space. Backing the powerful angel of the lord against the wall. Castiel looks at Dean confused as to why the hunter is pushing him against the wall.

“Dean what are you doing?” Cas asks.

“Don’t speak, Cas.” Dean says.

Cas starts to say something but clamps his mouth shut when he sees the look Dean is giving him. Dean looks Cas in the eyes and he tries to control his temper when asking what he wants to ask.

“Cas why the fuck did you kiss Meg?” Dean asks him?

“I just figured if we were to die I wanted to at least kiss one person first.” Cas replies.

And that just about kills Dean for some reason before he knows it he’s pressing his lips against Cas’s hard feeling Cas’s chapped lips against his smooth ones. Dean licks at Cas’s lips beckoning the angel to open his mouth for him. Cas gasps in shock as he feels Dean’s tongue licking his lips. Dean takes this as an invitation to lick into Cas’s mouth tanging his tongue with Cas’s.

Cas just stands there not sure what to do. This is Dean, why is Dean kissing him he wonders. Then he doesn’t care because this is what he’s wanted for so long. He kisses Dean back his tongue sliding against the hunter’s. Cas groans against Dean’s mouth his hands sliding up and to Dean’s shoulders. Dean is amazed he is thinking that he is kissing this powerful angel and at any time he can stop him from doing so if he wishes.

Dean breaks the kiss and looks up at Cas and smirks.

“So would you rather kiss Meg then?” Dean asks the angel knowing his answer already.

“NO I think I’d rather kiss you Dean.” Castiel says.

Castiel leans forward pressing his lips against Dean’s neck sucking and biting softly. Dean moans his approval and tilts his neck so Cas has better access. Cas takes advantage and sucks on Dean’s neck flesh making a bruise appear.

“Oops.” Castiel says.

Dean pushes Castiel towards the bed and Cas lets him because he wants to see how far Dean is willing to go. Dean pushes Cas till his knees hit the back of the bed and he falls back on to it. Dean crawls up his body and Dean rubs his dick against Cas’s making the Angel moan loudly. Dean continues to crawl up Cas’s body when he reaches his lips he kisses him deeply sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Too many clothes Cas.” Dean breathes out against the angels skin.

Cas doesn’t want to wait and snaps his fingers making his and Dean’s clothes disappear.

“That is cheating Cas; part of the fun is to undress the package.” Dean says.

“My apologies.” Castiel says.

“No worries.” Dean says and licks a path down Castiel’s neck sucking and licking before kissing his way down his throat sucking on his pulse point. Cas moans and arches against Dean rubbing their cocks together again.

Dean moans against Cas’s skin as he feels their cocks rub together. Dean slides his tongue across Cas’s skin to his nipple sucking one into his mouth before flicking his tongue across it. He does the same to the other making the Angel arch against his mouth and moan. “De-an” Cas moans out.

Dean looks up at Cas and his pupils are blown and he just looks fucking blissed out. Dean grins thinking I did this to a powerful angel of the lord. He keeps kissing his way down Cas’s body licking a stripe across where his pants used to be. He nuzzles his face into Cas’s pubic hair inhaling realizing it smells like Cas. It smells like earth.

Dean takes Cas’s cock in his hand and licks a stripe up the underside of it. Cas arches off the bed and clutches the sheets with his hands. Dean slides the tip of Cas’s cock into his mouth sucking it down. While his hand massages Cas’s cock slowly in time with his mouth. Cas is moaning Dean’s name over and over again sort of like a chant and Dean hums against his cock and then takes it fully into his mouth. Dean Keeps sucking and licking and stroking he takes his other hand and slides it down Cas and massages his balls gently. Cas arches off the bed. “Dean I don’t know what is happening to me.” Cas moans.

Dean looks up at him and slides off Cas’s cock with a pop. “It’s ok Cas going to make you feel good.” Dean says.

He takes the angels cock back into his mouth and takes it as deep as he can. He hallows his cheeks and sucks with everything he has in him. Cas moans and cums in Dean’s mouth. And while Dean doesn’t like the taste of cum Cas’s is not so bad.

Dean crawls up the bed and kisses the angel letting him taste himself on Dean’s mouth.

“That was very…” Cas says.

“You liked that didn’t you Cas?” Dean asks.

“mmm very much so.” Cas replies. “Should I do something to you?” Cas asks.

“You can jerk me off if you want Cas. I’d love to feel your fingers around me stroking me up and down.” Dean says.

Cas reaches down and takes Dean’s cock in his hand. He’s never done this and is sort of nervous he wants it to be good for the hunter. Cas hesitantly wraps his hand around Dean’s dick stroking up and down slowly.

“Wrap your hand around it tighter Cas.” Dean breathes out.

Cas does as he is asked and he grips it tighter and strokes up and down quickly flicking his wrist every so often as he’s seen Dean do when he’s “Accidently” watched him jack off. Dean is moaning Cas’s name now and Cas strokes him till he cums with Cas’s name yelled from his lips.

“Mmm not bad for your first hand job Cas.” Dean says.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas says.

Dean kisses Cas on the mouth and smiles.

“Now I am going to sleep. Are you staying?” Dean asks.

“I’d like to Dean, but I have to go back now.” Cas says.

“Well just be safe Cas, I worry about you up there in the sky.” Dean says as he kisses his angel softly.

Cas kisses him back and then vanishes from the room leaving Dean to fall asleep with a big smile on his face.


End file.
